Do You Love Me?
by katibee234
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart loves a girl, but does the girl love him back?


For Round 5 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Prompts for this round:

Character: Gilderoy Lockhart

Year: 6th Year

Color: Bronze

Word: Ridiculous

Well, here goes nothing :)

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and Gilderoy Lockhart was feeling extremely bored. Everyone was just arriving back from the Holiday just in time for the New Years Eve Ball. He was sitting on a bench in the Entrance Hall all by himself. Gilderoy didn't have any friends and no one was really nice to him. Well everyone except one person. That person was Elaine Montgumery. She was a muggle-born Ravenclaw in Gilderoy's year. She was the only person in the whole of Hogwarts who was even remotely nice to him. And because of that, he was completely head over heals in love with her.

He was waiting in the shadows when he saw her walk through the front doors of Hogwarts with three of her best friends. He called out her name and she turned toward him and her eyes grew wide. She shook her head and mouthed the word later to him. He was disappointed but slowly nodded his head and walked into the Great Hall for the Welcome Back Feast before the New Years Eve Ball.

A couple of hours before the Ball, Gilderoy was waiting for Elaine in the Library.

"Hi Elaine. How was your Holiday?"

"It was very good Gilderoy. How was yours?"

"Well I stayed here over the break. It was pretty boring but just time passing by till I can finally leave Hogwarts and get on with my life. Only 1 and a half more years."

"Well, I guess not all of us feel the same way."

"Before I forget. I have a little something for you Elaine." Gilderoy reached into bag and pulled out a package wrapped in blue paper and handed it across the table to her.

"Oh. Well thank you Gilderoy." She accepted the present and started to rip open the paper. When she opened the box there was a book inside. She opened the book and read the first page. "What is this Gilderoy?"

"Well, it is a book of poems. Poems that I wrote for you."

Elaine smiled, "Oh Gilderoy. That is very nice. Thank you very much. I won't be able to read any of them right now because I have to get ready for the Ball, but I will make sure to read them later. Thank you again."

"You are welcome Elaine."

Elaine gathered her things and started to walk out of the library when she stopped and turned around, "Are you going to the Ball Gilderoy?" she asked him.

He looked down at the table and sighed, "Well, no one here really likes me so I don't really think that I should go. I think I will just go to my room and continue my list off all of the places I want to visit and all the adventures that I want to go on."

"Well I think that is ridiculous, you should go. Please come, for me?" she gave him a pouty face.

He would do anything for Elaine. So he agreed right away to go to the Ball. He would give anything to see Elaine in a beautiful Ball gown. So he rushed back to his dorm to write his mother a letter to have her send his dress robes to Hogwarts right away.

A couple of hours later Gilderoy was standing by himself in the Great Hall drinking some pumpkin juice. The Great Hall was decorated with muti colored lights and there was snow falling from the enchanted ceiling that melted right when it hit the floor. He had been there for about a half hour waiting for Elaine who had yet to show up. While he was getting ready he had decided that he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

He was getting another cup of juice when he saw her walk into the Great Hall. His heart almost stopped. She was wearing the most beautiful bronze colored dress that fit her beautifully. He waved at her and she stepped away from her friends and walked towards him. He started breathing heavily and his heart rate increased.

"Oh, Gilderoy I am so happy you decided to come to the Ball. You look very handsome by the way."

"Oh thank you, Elaine. You look beautiful as well." Elaine smiled at him. "Elaine?"

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

They walked out into the Front Hall where they could just barely hear the music and they wouldn't get interrupted.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Gilderoy?" Elaine asked when they were out in the hall.

"Well, Elaine. I have something to tell you. For the last couple of years, I have started to have feelings for you and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He was looking at the floor as he waited for her response.

"Oh. Well, um. I don't really know what to say. I actually have a boyfriend Gilderoy. I am sorry."

"Oh no. You don't have to be sorry. It's okay."

"Well I am going to go back to the Ball. See you later?"

"Um, sure. Bye Elaine." She said goodbye as well and went back into the Great Hall.

He felt like his heart was breaking into pieces as he watched Elaine walk away. He vowed from then on that he wouldn't love any one ever again. He would only ever care about himself.


End file.
